1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a recording device, a playback device, and a contents transmission method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In an information searching device, image information obtained from an image capturing unit is recognized as text data or image-pattern data and the recognition result is used as a keyword for searching a database. In this type of information searching device, a keyword used for searching for information is created by processing image information, and thus the input speed and accuracy of the keyword can be improved.
A mini disc (MD) is used as a rewritable magneto-optical disc. In the MD, as shown in FIG. 16, an area for recording/playback includes a data area and a UTOC (user table of contents) area in the inner side. Various contents, such as audio and video digital data or graphics and text digital data, are stored in the data area.
On the other hand, address information and a contents attribute of the data area are stored in the UTOC area. The UTOC area includes areas UTOC0, UTOC1, and UTOC4. Address information of the contents is stored in the area UTOC0, and the names of disc and tracks are stored in the area UTOC1 or UTOC4 in an ASCII code or multibyte code.
Accordingly, in the MD, the contents are distinguished from each other by using the name information stored in the area UTOC1 or UTOC4, and desired contents can be searched for by referring to the address information stored in the area UTOC0.
For example, Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 11-45277 can be cited as a related art document.
As described above, when contents are to be played back from an MD, the contents can be searched for by using the name information and address information stored in the UTOC area.
In order to search for the contents, however, a disc name and a track name have to be input by referring to a title database during a recording process or manually during a playback process.
Also, information recorded in the area UTOC1 or UTOC4 includes only the names of disc and tracks, but does not include meta information (feature data) of the contents, such as moving or still pictures, voices, graphics, and text.